Lynda van der Klok/Halloween 2007
Category:Characters | aliases = Lynda Van Der Klok | franchise = Halloween remake series | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = Kyle Van Der Klok (father) | status = | born = 1990 Making the assumption that Lynda is approximately seventeen-years-old at the time of her death. | died = 2007 This database assumes that the events that take place in the second-half of the film occur in the same year in which the film was released. | 1st appearance = Halloween (2007) | actor = Kristina Klebe }} Lynda van der Klok is a fictional high school student and murder victim and a supporting character featured in the Halloween film series. She is part of the continuity of the remake series and was played by actress Kristina Klebe. She appeared in the 2007 film Halloween by director Rob Zombie. Biography Lynda van der Klok was a student at Haddonfield High School and a friend of Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett. Lynda was a foul-mouthed party girl, a behavioral trait that might have originated with the divorce of her parents. Living with her father, Lynda often played the "Daddy's Girl" card to get out of trouble. Lynda was also a member of the high school cheer-leading squad, but admittedly had a bad relationship with her coach whom she referred to in cheerleader cadence as a C-U-N-T. An incident with the coach netted Lynda a detention, and the coach telephoned her father. On October 30th, Lynda, Annie and Laurie were walking home from school when Laurie noticed a strange, masked man staring at them from across the street. Lynda jokingly solicited the stranger's attention, by drawing attention to herself shouting, "You want some of the young stuff? Well come and get it". The following evening, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob sneaked into the old, abandoned Myers house for a night of drinking and love-making. They laid some sheets down on the dirty, wooden floor, and Lynda jokingly downplayed her boyfriend's sexual virility. Afterward, she sent him outside to get her a beer. When he came back in, he took a discarded bed sheet and placed it over his head, wearing his glasses on the outside of the sheet. It was his intent to play a prank on Lynda, but unfortunately for Bob, Michael Myers (the stranger that Lynda solicited earlier), appeared in the room and stabbed the man to death. Michael took Bob's cue and placed the sheet and glasses over his own head. He entered the room where Lynda was waiting and Lynda thought that it was her boyfriend. She pulled the sheet down, exposing her breasts and coyly queried, "See anything you like?" When her presumed boyfriend made no reaction, Lynda grew irritated and got up. Michael shed his pseudo-disguise and strangled Lynda to death. Notes & Trivia * * In the original Halloween, the character of Lynda van der Klok was played by actress P.J. Soles. * Along with Judith Myers from the first half of the film, Lynda van der Klok fills the role of the token whore archetype for this film. See also External Links * * Lynda van der Klok at Wikipedia * Lynda van der Klok at the Halloween Wiki * Lynda van der Klok at Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Halloween (2007)/Characters Category:1990/Character births Category:2007/Character deaths Category:Michael Myers (remake)/Victims Category:Characters with biographies